pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
FC Memes/In-jokes
Things that the members have said/done that caught on and developed into injokes or memes in and around the fanclub. *shot* First used by Yoshiko_gurl in the early months of the fanclub, the *shot* (also known as *is shot*) meme is one of the most popular running gags in the fanclub. This meme is usually done when one posts something that does not make sense or when someone is says something that is not always agreeable, or if a person says something perverted. Overlord Plati has used other variations such as *is burned*, *is brick'd*, *is raked* and many more violent ways of pain. CAKE IS A LIE! Meme in which members say "Cake is a lie", Cake being Cakei-Chan, referencing the popular "The cake is a lie" meme. Now when members of the FC say "the cake is a lie" usually "but the pie is the truth" comes right after it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A meme of where members randomly scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" at each other. it comes from a thread where everyone began to say WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEE" and a certain member started yelling AHHHHHH over and over, which prompted others to follow the strange example. It is also called the "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" sickness by Opal(pokespe29) ......BITCH. Often used by Yoshiko_gurl, the word "bitch" is always used for emphasis or when Yoshi wants to sound motherflipping badass. Usually said when something completely awesome has happened, or when Yoshi's ego is larger than normal. Also used by Mephisto:Fallen Angel. REILIZE/REALIZE Something in which you may see from time to time, its maki and lolli yelling REILIZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and REALIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (respectivly) at each other, this started when they were talking and the former making a typo spelling realize as reilize. She claims to like spelling it that was better and lolli likes to shout the correct spelling back, causing it to become an inside joke. I dunno SHOULD I!?!?!??!!?!?! xD Another meme used by the above two. In which they have a random conversation using the above format which usually pisses people off. An example is as follows: Don't you remember? Hmm....i dunno DO I?!?!?!?!? xDD Well MAYBE you SHOULD!!?!?!?!?! xD Or maybe i DO!?!??!!? xD Well DO you?!?!?!!?!? xD I dunno do YOU think I do!?!?!?!!?!?!? xDD I'm not sure, I THINK so?!?!?!?! xDD And so on it goes as pointless as can be. Pocky = Drugs Lollipop_Princess_ was talking to Mephie about pocky, she showed him a picture of it and he thought it looked like a cigerette kinda I don't know how but xD she told this to her pocky loving friend XxsennaxX rukia and Mephie did what he does best he stalked the conversation. Fancy Talk Made up by Zendro, members would use this emoticon "-3q" or something like it and try to talk like proper English gentleman or women. Or "proper ladies" Emo Pile Started by Mephie himself, the emo pile is the threads that have not been talked on in a while, making them "emo" Usually threads after the 4 in the list of threads count as emo. When someone revives a thread in the emo pile usually emo pile is shouted usually because its so fun to say. Later on, the Emo Soliders were added to the joke. This part of the joke was made by Dude and TayTay, saying that whenever an emo pile was revived, an emo solider died. ..... After that, the FC put some more thought in emo piling threads *shot*. Ass Ketchup Newcomers to the FC might not get that when people say "Ass Ketchup" they are referring to the rather disliked character, by some, of the anime (at least here), Ash Ketchum. The Bomb Risk It was commented once by Maki that the CIA apparently has a filter that will detect any use of the word "bomb" on Americans' computers so that they can catch terrorists; this caused a bunch of people to start screaming BOMMMBBBBBB or BOMBBOMBBOMBBOMB etc., and often use the monkey emoticon who is tossing a bomb. Also happns when someone goes to bomb a profile, which happened once when a bunch of members went to bomb Gallade's profile with the same monkey emoticon. Ducky From time to time, the FC will talk about having battles over wi-fi. Maki and Lolli Mako and lolo sometimes talk about their battle on the FC. Which may end up in: DUCKY IS GOING DOWN! AND SO IS YOUR MILOTIC WITH THE JAPANESE NAME I CAN'T PRONOUNCE! D:< , and the infamous YOUR DUCKY CAN JUST GO DIE DOWN A FRIGGIN HOLE!!!!! But its all in good fun, though no one knows why Lolli hates Maki's golduck so much xD awww my poor poor ducky xDDD man, now thats just cruel O3O *shot bye lolo* talking to yourself now Mako? xD AWW FRICK! thats mean! how dare you delete your comment so it looks like im talking to myself! STOP CHANGING MAI SENTENCESSS!!!!! xD okay then xDD and i added your previous message from memory so there! xD and i think mai ducky is a girl~ O3O ... you said nothing about deleting! >xD and really? xD ok, im sayinf this, NO CHANGING ANYTHING OF THE ABOVE POSTS LOLO. && yeah my ducky is a girl and milotic a boy i belive xDD THEN YOU CAN'T EITHER! milotic x ducky! >xD You guys are sooo weird xDDD (guess who it is) Mako is that you again? xD I am not Maki thankyou very much xD but you could be her just acting like someone else again xD Im not her bellieevee me Loli ;◊; xDDDD CAKEI! *glomp* xDD YAAAYY You guessed right~!! Now I can use my "~"'s > u < yeah the face made me realize it was you xD WHAA! cakis heres! *glomp* xDD i dont eve know how to make those symbol thingys xDD and sparky x empoleon! and jynx x empoleon! and bubblebut x hotass! Maakii *hug* Hiya~!! :D How are you~? Bubblebut~? xDDD hiya cakei xDDD its mai squirtle! It twas a reference to a battle we had xD AND WYNAUT X JIRACHI! ..... come on you know a pokemon's got moves when they can make ''hearts ''come from them xDD Lol I feel bad for your squirtle~ xDDD Lol hearts~? xDDD it was using charm xDD so yah hearts xD Ah quite specialful~ xDDD so glad chickzilla killed those two xDD SPARKY AND HIS SON FTW!!! also, nubxwailu, nubxkyogre and nubxbley! yeah he got some moves.... no pun intented xD And I remember Nub! xD Chickzilla~? I feel bad for your pokemon Maki xDDD She does give them very.... interesting names xD